The Seductress
by Writer-Dramaqueen
Summary: Edwards life is spun out of control when he and his family meet Bella, the ultimate Seductress. She puts a show for everyone to mask her saddness and pain. Can Edward unwravel the mystery that is Bella Swan? Adopted from Sammy55
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Plot Bunny. I have a few more of these. I will write the first chapter and post it. I highly doubt that I will continue it. If anyone would like to adopt it and take it over, please send me a Private Message and let me know so I can announce it. **

**I hope you enjoy this and if you haven't, please put me on Author Alert. I have at least three more of these Plot Bunnies. **

**This is just a plot that wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. **

**EPOV**

Alice bounced next to me while I unlocked my Volvo. "Alice, what the hell has you so excited? We're just going to school!"

She laughed. "There's a new student coming today. I think she's a vampire."

I glanced sharply at her. "You think? Is something messing up your power?" Alice's gift of seeing the future had never failed before. The thought of it happening now was unnerving. We depended on it to help keep us safe and avoid causing suspicion.

The others had heard my question and were staring at Alice, waiting for the answer. They were as anxious as I was. Jasper hopped out of my Volvo and walked over to Alice, wrapping his arms around her waist. Alice laughed. "Don't worry you guys. There's nothing wrong with my visions. It's just when I look at her in my vision, there's like a blank spot. It's like a whit blob in her shape. That's all."

I frowned and tried to look into her mind for a clue to what she meant, but she had been telling the truth. I could clearly see a shape that vaguely resembled a female, and there were several males clustered around her. "How do you know she's a vampire if you can't see her?" That was Emmett, asking a usually well thought out question.

Alice snorted. "Well how else would she block my visions? She must be a shield or something." We all looked at one another and shrugged. We would deal with it when the time comes.

At school, everyone was gossiping over the new girl. The most prominent thought was how beautiful the new girl was. Several boys thought her prettier than Rosalie. She snarled whenever she heard that and snaked an arm around Emmett, dragging him off to work out her frustrations.

The thing that made me even more nervous was the fact that while several students where picturing her in their minds, I couldn't see her. It was like Alice's vision, a white blob. I turned to Alice and Jasper and quietly told them.

Alice shrugged, still not worried. "Perhaps it is simply another part of her shield. Maybe she can't be seen through any power." She dragged Jasper off before he could voice his opinion. She could not quiet his concerned thoughts however.

This could be extremely bad for us Edward. Especially if she isn't following our diet. People may start to get suspicious and we won't have the edge that we usually do. Make sure no one is suspicious Edward.

I nodded to him, although he wasn't facing me.

The mystery vampire was starting to get to me. She must've been extremely powerful to be able to block both mine and Alice's power. She could probably block Jaspers as well, if we ever got to test it out.

The morning went quickly. I spoke with my siblings periodically and none of them had seen Bella. If not for the white blob in everyones thoughts, I would've begun to think Alice had imagined the vampire.

We were sitting at our table in the cafeteria when it happened. The doors swung open and everyone quieted, hoping to get a look of the new student. My eyes followed theirs and almost bugged out of my head.

She was the most beautiful girl -woman- I had ever seen. Her long and wavy brown hair hung down to her waist, framing her heart shaped face, with a perfectly shaped nose and full lips that were the color of a rose. Her eyes were covered with sunglasses, making me worry if she was hiding red eyes. She was skinny, but had amazing curves.

She spoke with Mike and a few others of the boys that had crowded around her, before taking off her sunglasses. And then she looked up, straight at our table.

Her eyes were violet.

My family let out a collective gasp. I was the oldest of the family, save Carlisle and Jasper- who had spent his time around red eyed vampires most of his life- and I had never once seen a vampire who looked like this.

I could hear from my families' thoughts that they agreed with me. Bella looked like a goddess that was fit for Greek Mythology, not a high school cafeteria. Rosalie couldn't even deny that she couldn't hold a candle to the new girl.

The vampire grinned suddenly, her eyes focusing on the men at our table. Alice and Rosalie noticed this and hurriedly moved to cover their mate.

I detected a disappointed undertone of their thoughts for a few seconds before they shook themselves and turned to their wives, wondering what had just happened.

The vampire laughed and the boys eagerly crowded around her, thinking she was laughing at some trivial thing that one of them had said.

Her eyes stayed focused on Jasper for a minute, her mouth curving into a confused smile. And then her eyes shifted to me and I couldn't look away.

She had trapped me with her eyes, making me feel things that I hadn't felt in one hundred years. She ignited parts of me that I had never felt before. And then she looked away.

The spell shattered.

I became aware that I was nearly panting with need. Alice and Rose both looked at me with confusion. Jasper and Emmett looked at me in understanding.

They understood it.

I spent the rest of lunch watching her. Human boys flocked to her, seeming determined to greet her and introduce themselves. Each one came away dazed and 'in love' with her.

When lunch was almost over, she excused herself from her admirers and sashayed her way over to our table. I felt myself tense in anticipation.

She reached our table and sat down in the only empty chair, in between Jasper and myself. "Hello, I'm Bella. I was wondering if I could come over to your house tonight. I need to speak with you all."

Alice and Rosalie turned to me, but I was as dazed as the human boys were. Alice finally spoke up. "Sure that should be fine. Carlisle will be home around five."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "Carlisle Cullen?"

Alice nodded, apprehensive. Bella's mouth curved into a sly smile and her violet eyes twinkled, rendering me completely stunned as she walked away. It was only when she had taken her powerful eyes off me that I realized that I couldn't hear her thoughts.

I focused my eyes on the back of her head, following her as she made her way outside.

Nothing.

I turned to my siblings. "I can't hear her thoughts. Jasper can you feel her emotions?"

He looked at Bella and then at me, clearly confused. "Yes they're extremely strong. So you can't hear her thoughts and Alice can't see her in visions…"

I shrugged. We would hopefully get answers tonight.

The bell rung and I made my way to Biology, wondering if the day could go any faster. I arrived and froze just inside the door when I saw who was sitting in the seat next to mine.

Bella.

I slowly made my way over to our table, wondering how I was going to get through this without combusting.

She didn't speak to me once the entire time, and when she walked out the room I felt oddly disappointed. I shook my head, and wondered what kind of vampire she was to create such powerful responses.

The rest of the day went in a blur, as did the car ride home. Alice quickly informed Esme of our visitor and she was in full cleaning mode, a whirlwind of mops and rags.

Carlisle walked in the door at five minutes to five and immediately picked up on the nervous tension in the room. "What's going on?" His eyes shifted towards Esme, making sure she was all right before directing his gaze to me.

"There's another vampire here. We met her at school."

He quickly shed his coat and shoes, walking over to sit in a nearby armchair. "Does she follow our diet?" His topaz eyes were worried. One human drinking vampire in a small town could cause big problems for us.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Were her eyes black?"

I shook my head, aware of Esme coming up behind her mate, listening just as intently. "Her eyes were a dark violet color. She'll be here in a minute or so. I expect you could ask her then."

He nodded, though his eyes were still troubled.

At five a clock exactly, a knock sounded at the door. Alice bounced her way over and opened the door. "Hey Bella, come on in!" I wondered if Bella could see through Alice's fake enthusiasm.

Bella swept in the room, her eyes taking in the furniture before switching her gaze to Carlisle. Esme moved to cover her mate just as a sexy smile appeared on Bella's face. "Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Carlisle frowned at her. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you…"

Bella's smile fell and her eyes took on a sad look. "I know." She sighed. "I made sure of that."

Carlisle's inner scholar came out in full force. "You took away my memories? Is that your power?"

She laughed, sounding like tinkling bells. "It's part of my power. I have several different powers in one."

"So what is your over all power?" Emmett asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet to get rid of his nervous energy.

She walked over to the couch I was sitting on. "May I?" I nodded and she kissed my cheek in thanks. I was instantly aroused and shifted uncomfortably.

She sighed heavily. "I was born over one thousand years ago. I suppose you could call me a seductress. I can seduce anyone I want, human or vampire, mated or no."

Rosalie snorted and Bella's violet eyes cut to hers. "Yes?"

Rosalie's mind was in a tizzy, thinking that Bella had to be lying, that she could never make a mated vampire leave his or her mate. "That's impossible. Vampires are mated for life, nothing can break them apart."

I watched as Bella's eyes flashed with anger and sadness before a careful blankness took over her face. I wished I could read her mind. "I can. I've broken apart mated vampires before."

Rosalie gasped, her body instinctively moving in front of Emmett. "How could you do that! You've subjected vampires to an eternity alone! "

Bella waved her hand, as if dismissing that notion. "I know that. I'm not stupid. Rosalie, please don't get me mad."

Rosalie hissed at her, her mind going blank with rage. Everyone else watched, wanting to stop the fighting, but not knowing a way how. "How can we trust you not to do it to us than? How do we know you're not just breaking apart mates because your too much of a whore to have of your own!"

Esme gasped, appalled. "Rosalie!"

Jasper cocked his head towards me. Edward, watch her. The amount of rage coming off of Bella is incredible. I nodded and tensed my muscles in case I had to break apart a fight.

A snarl ripped out of Bella's throat, but to my surprise, she smothered it, taking a deep breath. I relaxed my muscles, think I wouldn't have to intervene, when she opened her eyes. They were no longer the light violet color they had been when she arrived.

They were pitch black.

She stood slowly and spoke in a deep and menacing voice. "I told you not to get me mad." She turned her eyes toward Emmett. "Oh Emmett?" Her voice turned low and sexy and had a magical quality in it.

Emmett's eyes lusted over and he walked around Rosalie and headed towards Bella, ignoring Rosalie's enraged screeches behind him.

Bella looked over at Rosalie and smirked. Then she leaned up and gently kissed Emmett.

Her lips had barely touched when her eyes flew open, the color now back to violet, although it was still very dark in color. She pushed herself off of Emmett and flew back towards Jasper.

She crashed into the wall, crashing through plaster and drywall, and just sat there panting. Jasper grabbed her shoulder to help her up and her eyes flew open again. "Alice pull him off of me. Now!" Her voice was low and strained.

Alice immediately pulled Jasper over towards her and his hand disconnected with Bella's shoulder. She slumped down and held her head in hands, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Esme soon wondered over, her motherly instincts refusing to be still when Bella was clearly upset. "Bella, are you all right?"

She nodded, and slowly stood up. She looked over at Rosalie. "I'm sorry. That is why I asked you not to get me mad. I lose control of myself and my power. I can't always stop."

She walked over to the window and looked outside. My siblings and I just stared at each other, confused as to what the hell just happened.

Bella turned around and looked at us all. "Please don't bring up the mate splitting again. I had reasons for what I did. And Rosalie, to answer your question, I did have a mate once. He was human."

Carlisle gasped. "What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?"

She winced and closed her eyes. "I don't know. I was a danger to him; I came close to killing him to many times. I left to save him. But it's been around a hundred years. He would have died by now."

"Did he know what you were?"

"Of course. I couldn't explain why I was kissing him, and then I suddenly disappeared without telling him the truth."

The room was silent for a few moments before Bella walked over to the door. "Thank you for having me in your home, and I'm sorry about the damage to the wall. I'll give you the money to have it fixed… Let me know what you think tomorrow. If you want me to leave, then I will. Farewell."

She disappeared before anyone could say anything.

And that's it. Please review and tell me what you think. I have an idea for the plot line, but I don't really feel inspired to write it.

PM me if you wish to continue it!

Please let me know if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to everyone. My name is Bella Shanice Cullen and I will be continuing this story. I am incredibly nervous as I have never adopted a story before and have no idea if I am able to do the previous author's (Sammy 55) vision any justice. So I'm starting off small and giving Bella's version of the previous chapter.**

**Review, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas that you want included. Who knows? I might use them. And without further hesitation…**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella**

I slipped on my sunglasses and checked my reflection in the rear-view mirror of my car. Not a hair out of place.

I smirked. That was no surprise. I always looked perfect. It was one of the benefits of being me, a seductress.

Actually it was the only benefit of being me. You'd be surprised though, at how quickly you could get sick of being inhumanly, unbelievably beautiful.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am what you would called a seductress. It's hard to explain but I can make anyone fall in love with me. In fact I don't know myself how I came to be what I am.

And that is why I am here, in the small rainy town of Forks. It was in this town that I was born more then a thousand years ago. I don't remember much about my past. I was an only child, with divorced parents.

One day I woke up and my dad was dead, my eyes were violet instead of their usual dull brown and I had to ability to attract anyone I wanted.

The bell rang and I got out of the car, dreading the day ahead. I was positive that all the guys would go crazy over me and a few relationships would be broken because of me. I made my way to my first class.

I had picked up all my required paperwork the day before.

My first class was English. I walked in a little later then everyone else, earning me a few gasps and glares when I did so.

"Bella Swan," I said to the teacher.

"Of course. Take a seat…Ms..Swan."

I surpressed an eye roll and took the first seat I could find, at the back of the class. A guy with oily skin, Eric cornered me after class with the excuse of wanting to show me to my next class. He seemed friendly-and harmless- enough so I agreed.

The entire morning passed just like that: I would go to class, some guy would introduce himself and walk me to my next class.

It impressed me that no one tried to grab my ass or make another similar douche bag move.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was surrounded by three of four boys. Eric, another Labrador Retriever-like guy named Mike and a few others.

Eric opened the doors to the cafeteria for me and I walked in. The entire cafeteria quietened.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Mike, taking off my sunglasses to see the rest of the student body better.

As much I disliked my powers, it didn't mean that I didn't enjoy using it.

"No, it's… because of you," he mumbled.

I looked up at a table in the back of the cafeteria and spotted a group of 5 vampires. Of course I recognized them. I had been around long enough. And the males there were incredibly good-looking. I grinned.

The females at the table glared at me and covered their mates from my view. I laughed.

Yeah, right. If I wanted any of them I could get them. Nothing could stop me.

My gaze fell on the guy sitting next to the pixie-like vampire. He looked familiar. With a start I recognized him as Jasper Hale.

He had been a soldier in Texas. One of Marie's if I remember correctly. And then I noticed the guy who seemed to be all alone.

He had topaz eyes, just like the rest of them but his hair was a messy bronze colour. It almost took my breath away. Almost.

I spent break with my group of guys. They distracted me enough that I had almost forgotten about the vampires.

Just before the bell could ring, I walked over to them and gained an invitation- or took, rather- to their house. I needed to explain to them what I was and see if they were okay with my arrival.

I also found out that they stayed with Carlisle Cullen, a vampire I had met just after his transformation, in Italy.

The bell rang as I entered my Biology class. A few minutes later, the bronze guy from earlier- Edward- walked into the class. He took the seat next to me.

Ah, so he was my Bio partner.

The lesson passed in a blur. I daydreamed about my upcoming visit with Carlisle and paid no attention to Edward, as he did to me.

I had to admit that I felt a tinge of disappointment.

At five o' clock, I stood outside the door of the Cullens house and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a bright and chirpy Alice.

"Hey Bella, come on in!"

I walked into the room, scanning my surroundings. The house was beautiful. Just as my inventory was complete I noticed him- Carlisle Cullen.

I smiled, causing Esme to move towards him. I really needed to be careful about my powers. "Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to see you again," I said.

He frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you…"

Of course.

"I know," I sighed. "I made sure of that."

"You took away my memories? Is that your power?"

I laughed, a mischievous tinkling sound. Thankfully this didn't affect any of the males in the room.

"It's part of my power. I have several different powers in one."

"So what is your over all power?" the big one, Emmett asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

I walked over to the couch where Edward was sitting.

"May I?"

He nodded and I kissed his cheek in thanks. I braced myself to tell my story- or what little of it that I did know.

"I was born over one thousand years ago. I suppose you could call me a seductress. I can seduce anyone I want, human or vampire, mated or no."

Rosalie snorted. I met her gaze. "Yes?" I asked.

"That's impossible. Vampires are mated for life, nothing can break them apart."

I felt rage take over me- did she think that I was lying?- before I thought of the relationships that had broken up. I took a moment to compose my emotions.

I spoke up, "I can. I've broken apart mated vampires before."

Rosalie gasped, her body instinctively moving in front of Emmett. "How could you do that! You've subjected vampires to an eternity alone! "

I waved my hand away. "I know that. I'm not stupid. Rosalie, please don't get me mad."

My power was hard enough to control on normal terms. It was even worse when I felt mad or any other intense emotion.

Rosalie hissed at me . "How can we trust you not to do it to us than? How do we know you're not just breaking apart mates because you're too much of a whore to have of your own!"

Esme gasped. "Rosalie!"

I snarled. That was it. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. I opened them again and stood up slowly.

I would show that bitch what was a whore.

"I told you not to get me mad," I reminded her.

I turned to Emmett. "Oh Emmett?" I spoke in a low sexy voice.

Emmett's eyes lusted over and he walked around Rosalie and headed towards me, ignoring Rosalie's enraged screeches behind him.

I looked over at Rosalie and smirked. I leaned up and gently kissed Emmett.

My lips had barely touched Emmetts when I finally regained control over myself. I pulled myself off of Emmett and flew back towards Jasper.

I crashed into the wall, crashing through plaster and drywall, and just sat there panting. Jasper grabbed my shoulder to help me up and my eyes flew open again.

"Alice pull him off of me. Now!"

Alice immediately pulled Jasper over towards her and his hand disconnected with my shoulder. I slumped down and held my head in hands, clenching and unclenching her fists.

I silently cursed myself. I knew that I was all too soon going to kiss him. While I appreciated my powers when it came to using it for my own benefit or just to play games with guys, I hated that I couldn't control it.

Esme wandered over to me. "Bella, are you all right?"

I nodded, and slowly stood up. I looked over at Rosalie. "I'm sorry. That is why I asked you not to get me mad. I lose control of myself and my power. I can't always stop."

I walked over to the window and looked outside, trying to calm myself down. I turned around and looked at them.

"Please don't bring up the mate splitting again. I had reasons for what I did. And Rosalie, to answer your question, I did have a mate once. He was human."

Carlisle gasped. "What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?"

I winced and closed my eyes. "I don't know. I was a danger to him; I came close to killing him to many times. I left to save him. But it's been around a hundred years. He would have died by now."

"Did he know what you were?"

"Of course. I couldn't explain why I was kissing him, and then I suddenly disappeared without telling him the truth."

The room was silent for a few moments before I walked over to the door. "Thank you for having me in your home, and I'm sorry about the damage to the wall. I'll give you the money to have it fixed… Let me know what you think tomorrow. If you want me to leave, then I will. Farewell."

I disappeared before anyone could say anything.

**Ok, so this took longer then expected so I didn't get to do what I actually wanted, with this chapter. Review and let me know what you think…**

**I suck? I rock? I'm average?**

**The next chapter will take a little longer as I have my fanfictions plus a novel that I'm working on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back to writing! And I'm staying! So if you want more, simply please the review button below.**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

We were all silent after Bella left. The thoughts of my family were mixed up.

Rosalie was concerned about herself, as always. She worried that Bella posed a threat to us because of what she was.

Emmett's mind was a blank, still stunned from the kiss.

Carlisle found her fascinating and wondered how many of her kind there was.

Esme wanted to know what had happened to her family.

Jaspers thoughts were on Bella's mate. He wanted to know what had happened. Apparently, Bella had alot of sadness in her.

Alice was planning going shopping with her. She liked Bella but wasn't sure if that made her a traitor to Rosalie.

"So..." I asked.

Everyone began talking at once.

"She can't stay here," Rosalie yelled.

"She's hurt. She should stay," said Jasper.

"She didn't seem harmful," Carlisle commented.

"She needs a family," Esme said, sadly.

"I like her," Alice piped up.

Rosalie glared at her. "Alice! She could break all of us apart."

"But she won't."

"Yeah? How do you-"

She was cut off as Alice tapped her head knowingly.

"Edward, what do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, me?"

Because we were in a roomful of Edwards, right? Dumb, dumb, dumb.

"She's staying!" Alice insisted. "She's important."

"I think she should stay. She seemed harmless enough," I said.

"Now, you're thinking with your dick," Rosalie snapped at me.

"Language, Rosalie" Esme scolded her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but folded her arms. I didn't reply. I was thinking over Rosalie's words. Was I really thinking with my dick?

"What do you mean by 'she's important'?" Carlisle asked Alice.

Alice smiled deviously. "You'll see."

"Alice," we all groaned.

"This isn't the time for your games, Alice," Rosalie said.

Alice looked at Jasper and they did that communication thing. I had no idea how that worked. They always seemed to understand what the other one was thinking, sometimes even having conversations like that.

I, even with my mind-reading, couldn't figure out what they were saying.

"She's staying," Jasper said, his gaze fixed on Alice.

Alice nodded slightly, letting him know that he had made the right decision.

"Edward, Alice, Esme and Jasper say yes. Emmett and Rose?" Carlisle asked.

"Does it matter? We're outnumbered," Rosalie muttered petulantly.

She was clearly very outraged. Alice imagined steam coming out of Rosalie's ears, almost causing me to laugh.

I hid it with a cough. Esme shot me a warning look. Vampires didn't cough.

"This isn't a fight, Rosalie. We care about what you think," said Carlisle.

"Besides, it's not like she's staying with us," I added.

"Fine," Rose said through gritted teeth. "Let her stay."

**Bella**

I couldn't sleep that night. Unlike other supernatural creatures, I needed my sleep. And thanks to the rain(and the thought that I might have to leave Forks) I wasn't feeling very sleepy.

After two unsuccessful hours of trying to sleep, I got up and went to watch TV. 'Supernatural' was on.

I smirked at the irony and switched the channel. I wasn't a fan of the show- if I wanted to see something supernatural, I'd go outside and live my life.

While channel-surfing, I came across an advertisement for a private investigator. I took the number down, just in case. It wouldn't hurt to have help in trying to find out the truth about what I was.

I was still feeling restless. I switched the TV off and put on my shoes. Maybe I just needed some air. I walked outside, loving the smell of the rain.

There was a forest near the house I had purchased. I decided to explore it. It wasn't like I had anything better to do.

I took a step forward and then stopped as I heard a growl.

"Anyone there?" I called out.

No answer. A strange feeling of déjà vu swept over me. There was a rustling in the bushes.

"I can hear you," I said to the darkness.

Something leapt out at me. I dodged away quickly before pinning my attacker down. It was a russet brown wolf.

"Not funny, Jake."

I released the wolf and stepped back, folding my arms across my chest.

He let out a low whine. I sighed. "I'll give you a minute to change."

I walked back inside the house. I had met Jacob six months ago when I was in Canada. He had been running away from home after discovering what he was. I managed to talk him into going back to Forks and we kept in contact ever since. He had found a picture of my parents in an old newspaper and suggested that I visit Forks to try and figure out my past.

"You didn't tell me you were here," he complained, walking into the house.

"It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, I'm surprised. Sam smelt your scent and thought you were a bloodsucker. He was planning on attacking."

I snorted. "I can take you and your pack down with one hand tied behind my back. You know that."

"I do," he agreed, "That is why I decided to check the area out. I recognised your scent."

He sat down on the floor next to me.

I smiled at him. "Good doggy."

He gave me a dirty look. "You sure you don't want to move in with us?"

"The land of wolves? No, thank you."

"Aw, Bella. They won't mind."

"Exactly how long have you been a wolf, Jake? I know the pack. They're uptight. They don't let any supernatural creature near them."

Jacob frowned. "Well, it would be nice if you stayed with us."

"You can visit me anytime," I offered.

He beamed at me.

"So have you found anything out?"

"No, I haven't started looking yet. I enrolled in high school though."

Jake made a face. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know how long I will be here. I need to blend. And I also need to check the school library, just in case."

I didn't mention my meeting with the Cullens. Like I said before, I knew the wolves. Jake and his pack wouldn't be too happy if they found out that I had visited vampires.

"So what are we going to do?" Jake asked.

"You're going home and you're going to tell Billy I said hi. I am going to try to sleep and tomorrow I'm going shopping in Port Angeles."

"Don't you have school?"

I grinned at him. "I'm bunking."

"Very normal," he approved.

**My birthday is coming up- 1 July. We're having a party on the 2****nd****. And some not very nice people are coming. So, if you want to give me a gift or brighten my day, send me a review.**

**And if you have BBM, PM me your pin. I'm always looking for new contacts.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the birthday wishes- the birthday and the party were both equally awesome.**

**I would have updated sooner but I had no internet. But better late then never, right?**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up early the next morning so that I could get ready for my trip. I had planned for it to last the entire day.

I opened the door and was met with a very shocked Edward Cullen.

"I was going to knock," he blurted out.

"Okay…."

"We think you should stay. In Forks, I mean. Just stay away from the tribe and you should be fine."

"The werewolves?"

"You know."

"I'm friends with one of them."

"Do you know that you're here?"

"No, and I intend on keeping it that way."

We stood in silence.

"Do you…want to come in?" I asked awkwardly.

"No. I should be going."

"Bye."

He ran off. Okay, that was just weird.

I got into my car and started it. My first stop was the Thriftway, to get more groceries. If Jake was going to be around-and he mostly certainly would be- then I needed enough food to feed an army… or three.

I walked through the aisles, pushing my trolley when I felt a gaze on me. I looked up to see a boy from school. I couldn't remember his name.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh...no."

I sighed and continued with my shopping. I stared down at my trolley that was nearly full despite the fact that I had only gone through the first four aisles. Would I have enough money to pay for all this?

"Isabella!"

I looked up, annoyed. Now what?

A girl with wildly curly hair approached me. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You probably don't remember me. I'm Jessica. We have Trig together."

"Right. No, I remember you."

She wouldn't shut up for the lesson, going on about how she thought that I had plastic surgery. How does one forget that?

"So...shopping."

"Yeah."

Was it just me or did everyone in this town decide to make small talk with me for no particular reason?

"You stay alone, right?"

"Right," I replied, wondering where this conversation was going.

She blushed. "It's just that…that's a lot of food."

"You want some?" I couldn't help the sarcastic tone.

"Um, no."

"It's for my friends- they eat like crazy," I smiled at her.

"Well, a bunch of us are going to La Push later on. You wanna come?"

It was then that I remembered that I was supposed to be bunking.

"You guys are bunking!" I said, admiration clear in my tone.

"Yeah, Mike's parents won't let him go off with us because of all the animal attacks," she rolled her eyes.

Mike- that was the guy I had seen before.

"So you're taking matters into your own hands?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Well, I would love to." Her face lit up. "But I have plans. Sorry. Maybe next time," I suggested.

"Absolutely."

"Gotta go. See you later."

I pushed my trolley past her to pay for the stuff. Thankfully, my cashier was female so I had no more drama to deal with. I did, however, had to put up with her dirty glares at me which only stopped once I returned it with one of my own.

I had googled the address of the library and several bookstores in Port Angeles. I chose the library first so that if I needed any additional information, I could simply buy a book or use the internet.

"Can I help you?" The librarian, an old lady who reminded me of Mrs. Cope, asked.

"Yes, please. I'm looking for information on Forks' history. Preferably when the town was first founded…about a thousand years ago."

"The town was actually founded nine hundred years ago," she said, typing something into her computer.

"Do you have any information on the people residing here at that time?"

She looked at me, curiously. "What is this for?"

"Family history," I flashed a bright smile at her. "I'm curious."

"Last shelf, right in the back. It's labeled 'Local History'. You aren't allowed to borrow any of them though. And be careful- they're really old."

"Sure," I said, still smiling at her.

I turned away and dropped the smile instantly. My cheeks hurt. I walked over to the back of the library and browsed through the books.

"History of Forks. This looks promising."

I placed the book on a nearby table and continued looking through the books.They didn't seem very helpful. I took the books I thought were the most relevant and started reading.

Two hours later all I had found out was that the town was created by Eric Lawson and his brother John.

They managed to get people to settle in the town after some war.

I sighed and slumped on the table. This all seemed so hopeless.

"Need help?"

I looked up and found Jacob, dressed in his trademark shorts. Surprisingly, he had a shirt on.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I checked my watch. "It's only twelve."

"I bunked," he shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I thought you might need some help."

"Your dad will kill you and me both if he finds out," I warned him.

"We won't tell him then."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Thank you, Jake."

"What are friends for?"

He sat down opposite me. "So what are we doing?"

"Looking for any information about my parents. I want to see if maybe my…abilities are hereditary."

"I doubt it. What are we looking through?"

I gestured to the small stack of books I had. "I've finished with three books."

"Well, you keep at that. I'm going to go through the rest. Where'd you get these from?"

I waved my hand at the shelf. "You sure this isn't too much work for you?"

"Nah.

"Well, let's get cracking."

We read in silence. I was almost done with my stack of books and had found no useful information.

"I think I got something," Jake said a while later.

"What?"

He handed the book over to me. It was a book full of newpaper clippings. I skimmed over them. It was all about my mother's marriage to my father, my birth, their divorce and her remarriage.

"This all looks normal. Nothing unusual."

"Maybe we're looking at the wrong thing," Jake suggested.

"What should we be looking for?"

"Let's focus on what you _are_ instead of what you used to be."

"So…."

"We know that your parents were divorced and they seem human so far. What if you were the only one…not human?"

"So someone made me like this?"

It made sense. I mean, my father was dead when I woke up that day.

"Possibly. They could have killed your dad."

"But then why did they leave me?"

"I don't know."

I buried my head in my hands. And then I got an idea.

"I'll come back another day. Let's just go home," I said to Jake.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I drove Jake to the border of La Push and left him there. I made my way back out of Forks. I was going to pay Carlisle Cullen a visit.

**OOHH! That sounds like fun. The next chapter should be up around the 26****th****. I will be updating monthly after that. And I'm going to change my pen-name to Vampire_Addict. Just a heads up for you guys when that does happen.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to update ASAP. I'm giving both POV's so that you can see what Bella appears to be and what she really is. If you want just one POV, let me know in a PM/review. **

**Chapter 5**

**Edward**

"I probably made a fool of myself,"" I said to Jasper who was busy flipping through a catalogue.

"It couldn't have been that bad," he tried to console me. "Do you think Alice would want another necklace?"

I sighed. He was trying to find a gift for Alice, for her birthday. A pointless task since she always knew what we were getting her.

"I don't know, Jazz. I asked her what she wanted and she said anything was fine with her."

"But was that what she was thinking?"

"I don't know. She blocked her thoughts from me."

I was surprised that it wasn't a gift of hers by now. She had been blocking her thoughts a lot lately. I wondered what Bella thought about.

"Thinking about her again?" Alice asked, appearing in the doorway.

"No," I lied.

"Liar," she and Jasper both said.

I glared at them.

"Jasper, stop trying to surprise me. It's not going to work."

Jasper scowled but threw the catalogue across the room.

"Anyway, I came to tell you to stop moping around," this was directed at me.

"I'm not moping."

"Good. Coz she's going to be here in a few minutes."

"Wait! What?" I bolted upright.

Alice smirked at me. "She called a while ago, asking for Carlisle."

"Oh." I sat back down.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Get dressed in something decent. I'll handle the rest."

I nodded and sped to the walk-in-wardrobe. We all had one, thanks to Alice. I stared at the mass of clothing. I didn't know what to wear.

"Tan sweater and jeans," Alice yelled before I could even ask her.

"You're welcome," she added.

I dressed quickly and ran downstairs. Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"She's on her way," Alice said.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, I heard a car pull into our driveway.

Alice opened the door before Bella could even ring the doorbell. Bella walked in, expressionless.

"Where's Carlisle?"

Rosalie walked down at that moment. Her eyes narrowed into slits when she spotted Bella.

"Why is she here?" Rosalie demanded.

Bella sighed. "I really have no time for you and your low self-esteem issues, Hale. Is Carlisle here?"

"Isabella," Carlisle greeted, walking down the stairs.

From the thoughts in his head, he feared a fight between Bella and Rosalie.

"Carlisle," she replied.

"Would you like to take a seat?"

"There's no need. I'll be quick," her gaze fell on Rosalie at the last part.

Rosalie huffed and stomped away.

"How can I help you?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm looking for some history. Some…background information," she shrugged nonchantly.

"On?" Carlisle enquired.

"Me. My type of people, I guess."

"You're the first I've come across."

"You know many people, Carlisle. I was hoping that maybe you would know someone who knew someone," her impassive tone turned polite and pleading.

"I can try but I make no promises," he said.

_Say something to her, _Alice yelled at me through her thoughts.

"What is this for?" I asked, curious.

Bella looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. "I would like to know more about my past and what I am," she smiled brilliantly at me.

"Oh."

I heard Alice's mental snicker. Yeah, I was pathetic.

"Have you checked library?" I asked, trying to ignore Alice.

"Been there today." She answered.

"And?" Carlisle asked.

"No luck."

"I have friends in Italy who might know something."

I shot a look at him. I didn't think that getting Bella involved with Aro was such a good idea. He would probably want to take her for his own selfish reasons. She would definitely be an asset to them.

"The Volturi?" Bella raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Carlisle looked at her in surprise. "Yes. You know of them?"

"I stayed with them for a while. They know nothing."

"I cannot help you then," Carlisle said apologetically. "I will try but if the Volturi don't know then it is highly unlikely that anyone else would."

Bella's face fell and her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. "I understand. Thank you for your time, Carlisle."

She regained her composure and smiled at us before leaving.

"Surely, there's something you can do?" I asked Carlisle once she had left.

"Why the sudden interest?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

I followed him into his office. "She deserves to know her past. Can you imagine going through life without knowing what you are or where you're from?"

"I will look, Edward, you know I will. But her kind is rare. I didn't even know they existed up until now."

I froze as I realized something. "Her kind," I echoed.

Carlisle, who was busy going through some books on his table, looked up. "Yes?"

"Succubus?"

He frowned. "You think she's a Succubus?"

"Well, she has the ability to seduce both humans and vampires. And there are tales out there about them- the Incubus and the Succubus."

"Hmm."

"What do you think?"

"I think you may be right. I'm calling Tanya," he said, moving to grab his cellphone.

"Wait, what! Why?"

The last thing I wanted was Tanya in Forks. She and Alice were close friends. Knowing Alice, Tanya would find out about my…feelings for Bella.

Carlisle was already dialing as he spoke. "Well, who better then Tanya to help us figure out if Bella is a Succubus?"

"Tanya is one of us. She just goes about acting like a Succubus," I argued.

"She can help us," Carlisle replied.

Any further conversation was halted by Tanya picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tanya, it's Carlisle. I need a favour." 

**Tanya+Bella= drama. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So sorry for not updating. It feels like forever. My dad had a mild heart attack and was admitted in hospital. PLUS I had writers block so it was difficult to write. Enough with the excuses, here's another chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella**

I arrived home to find a familiar scent lingering in the kitchen. Great!

"I can smell you," I called out.

A small head popped out from around the lounge. "Damn. There's no fooling you supernaturals."

I grinned at my longtime friend. "I don't know why you even bother, Renette."

She ran up to me and pulled me in for a tight hug. "So? Anything new?"

"I have the vamps nearby working on it. I still don't know much."

"Well, I think I can help you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Come," she took my hand and pulled me to the lounge.

Renette and I had met some fifty years ago at a party. It was during my wild phase so my attendance at a party was practically a necessity…if it was a good party anyway.

While she was a very powerful witch- she had the ability to slow down the aging process- she was still very much human. Her witchy powers were all that made her different from most.

"What is it?" I asked, sinking down on the couch.

"I've been doing some digging about your past. While I still don't have much figured out, I do know that you're not alone."

She picked up a black overnight bag from the side of the couch and rummaged through it. "Ah. Here it is."

She handed me a black folder. "Open it," she prompted.

The folder had newspaper clippings and photographs of people who had been missing. I flipped through it and stopped, startled as I found a picture of a familiar girl.

"That's me," I said, pointing.

Renette nodded. "You disappeared the same way as the others. There was no witnesses. They came from homes with one parent, a busy parent."

"Have you found any of these people?"

"No, I'm still looking."

"So there _are_ others out there like me?"

"Yeah, this- whatever it is- has been going on for about 600 or so years."

"No one's gotten suspicious."

"No. Whoever is it that's making your kind is definitely good at covering his tracks."

"Anything else?" I handed the folder back to her.

"I know what you are, to an extent."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well?" I prompted.

"A succubus."

"That's the same as a seductress."

"Well, yes but there's different types."

"Really?"

"There's a type that's similar to a vampire. It seduces its prey before feeding."

"You think that's me?"

"Well, you've had human blood before," she pointed out tentatively.

I stiffened. "Yes but I can survive on human food. Vampires can't."

"Most vampires cant," she corrected me.

"So you think I'm a vampire?"

The thought sounded even more absurd when said aloud.

"I don't know but it is a possibility."

She glanced down at her watch. "It's late. I should leave."

"You're leaving? I thought…."

She shook her head. "That's not for me to stay," she nodded at the overnight bag.

"Then?"

"I have a small…ritual that I need to attend. In Seattle. I will be back."

She stood up and I stood up with her.

"It's great seeing you again," she said, giving me a quick hug.

I walked her to the door. After she left, I realized that I could smell Jacob hiding out in the bushes.

"Come in," I said, rolling my eyes.

He bounded out in werewolf form and pressed his nose to my forehead. I pushed him away.

"Gross, Jake. I swear, sometimes I think you like being an overgrown dog."

He gave a small whine.

"You really didn't need to hide," I said, stroking his fur. "Renette doesn't bite."

He snorted.

"Do you have clothes to change into?"

He ducked back into the bushes. After a few minutes of rustling, he emerged as a normal person.

"What's for supper?" he asked, walking in as if he owned the place.

"I didn't make anything. I just got home. You can call for a pizza if you want."

"Nah, I'll live…this time. Hopefully you won't continue starving me. So what did the witch say?"

"There's others like me."

"Obviously. They should be. You're special but not that special," he laughed.

I smacked him on the shoulder. "Say you. The population of Forks High would probably have something else to say."

"Yeah, that's coz they don't know you as well as I do."

"Thanks. You're a great friend," I remarked sarcastically.

"Anytime. Does she know anything else?"

"She's going to try to find one of the others."

"Good. So today wasn't a total loss."

"I guess."

"Well, at least you know that you're not alone," he pointed out.

"Yeah," I ran my hand through my hair, "I just wish we'd find something soon. It feels like I've been searching forever."

He squeezed my hand. "We'll find out more, Bells. I know we will."

**Aw! I think I'm turning into Team Jake. How amazing was 'Breaking Dawn'? I loved it! And I am totally loving Bella and Jake's friendship(something I hated before). Review! I promise I will update sooner next time.**

**Like my FB page for updates and snippets: "VampireGirl: Shanny_Singh123"**


	7. Chapter 7

No this is not an update. And I truly am sorry. But this is just an advance warning that:

It is my senior year and so its really difficult to get any time to do anything that doesn't involve school.

My winter vacation is near and if time permits I would really like to get back into writing.

That is it for now. I apologise guys(please don't leave me? *puppy dog eyes*) but I will be back as soon as possible


End file.
